


Pretty Tied Up

by Nygard



Category: Drag queen - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, katya zamolodchikova - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Katya Zamolodchikova - Freeform, Katya x Reader, RuPaul's Drag Race References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygard/pseuds/Nygard
Summary: Katya/Brian X ReaderSmut/Romance/Comedy Established RelationshipKatya likes tough love.She/Her pronouns because Katya is in drag.Just smut.





	Pretty Tied Up

You reach your apartment door; your nose is stuck into your purse while you dig for your keys. There’s shuffling coming from the other side of the door and you pause to listen closer. It’s almost nine thirty on a Saturday; why would he be home? This has never happened during the course of your relationship: probably even over the course of his career. Brian was never home on a Saturday night, ever. It seems eerie and you panic for a moment thinking that it may not be Brian inside your apartment.

You pull your keys out of your purse as quietly as you can and drive them into the lock. You turn the handle slowly and push open the door. A force on the other side slams the door shut in your face before you could even see inside your apartment. You try to push your weight into the door and it doesn’t give.

“Do you trust me?” Brian’s voice sounds from the other side of the door. You are partially relieved but confused and a little irritated. Why did he need to pull this shit with you tonight? Why is he even _here_ to pull this shit on you tonight?

“Brian.” You sigh and flop your arms to the side while staring up at the ceiling.

“Please? Do you trust me?” He persists.

“Yeah, fine.” You roll your eyes and wait for the door to open. It doesn’t.

“Can you close your eyes for me?” He’s whispering now, you can hear the doorknob creaking as it’s turning.

“I’m really not in the mood-”

“I’m not in the mood. Do it.” He warns from the other side.

Your heart stutters and your face pulls together. Against your better judgement you close your eyes. “Alright, Bri’. They’re closed.” You sigh with resignation.

You hear the doorknob click as the door swings open. His hand is wrapping around yours and pulling you inside. The door shuts behind you and you can feel his steady breath on your face. Something grazes against your face and you jump back a little. Brian’s hand is against the back of your head to keep you still. It brushes against your face again; it’s soft and it comes to rest against your eyes. It snakes around your head; you feel Brian’s fingers against the back of your neck as he tightens it and ties a knot. Your hands reach up to touch it: it’s silk fabric.

There’s a slap on your hand, “Hush, kukla.” His breath tickles the side of your neck as he whispers into your ear. You open your eyes underneath the fabric but it’s tied so snug that you can’t see a thing. “Come.”

He guides you by both hands and you step uneasily as you follow his lead. You find yourself in the bedroom and the only thing that you hear is his calm, rhythmic breaths. “Sit.” His hands push down on your shoulders and you rest on the edge of the bed. You feel his hand on your ankle pulling your heel off slowly; his fingers caress your foot as he slides his hand up your leg. His other hand is busy with your other foot. His fingers are trailing up your legs and under the hem of your dress, your breath hitches in your throat as they brush lightly against your mound. His hands stop at the tops of your hips; pulling your pantyhose and underwear down your legs.

His breath is calm and grounds you in this moment. Slender fingers slide back up your legs again; you realize that he has nails on his fingers as they scratch up the sides of your thighs. His hands don’t stop on your hips like they did before; his sharp nails send shivers down your spine as they run against your ribcage. He pushes upward and you lift your arms over your head so he can slide your dress off.

“Lie down.” You can barely hear his voice as he speaks; you move to lie in the middle of the bed. The bed shifts and you feel long nails brush against your bra. You’re chewing your lip feverishly as his fingers move up your arm. His cool hand holds your wrist and you feel satin against your hand. He ties it uncomfortably tight and you pull your arm away only to find resistance. Your other hand gropes to find the fabric and loosen it.

Sharp nails dig into the flesh of your wrist and you gasp at the pain. He wrenches your arm down into the bed and holds it there. “Stop.” His voice is rough and he squeezes tighter, you try to squirm out of his grip. “Enough.” His other hand seizes your throat and twitches just enough to warn you.

The bed moves and he’s gone. Heels click against the hardwood and it dawns on you that Brian might not be here right now. He circles around to the other side and the bed dips as he sits again. Your other hand is guided to the edge of the bed. Smooth fabric loops around your wrist and constricts, you give an experimental tug and you can’t move your arm at all.

The weight on the bed shifts again and his lips are by your ear. You feel long hair brush against your chest and you bite your lip. Brian is definitely not here.

“Do you want me, detka?” She bites your earlobe, and trails her tongue down your jaw.

“Y-yes.” You sigh while turning your head to the side to give her better access.

“Yes, what?” Her voice turns on a dime and it’s sinister again, her hand is pinched around your throat again.

“Yes, Miss Zamo.” You say uneasily, hoping that you have chosen the right title.

“Good.” She hisses and loosens her grip on your neck; her mouth is pressing kisses up your jaw line, her tongue laps at the sensitive skin below your ear before biting into it. You cry out and pull on your restraints fruitlessly. Your legs snap together and you rub your thighs to try and get some sort of friction against your throbbing clit. Her hand clamps down on your thigh and she tuts disapprovingly at you.

“You will do as I say. Do you hear me, devushka?”

You nod your head frantically, “Yes.” Her hand comes down to slap against the inside of your thigh, you whimper at the sting. “Yes, Miss Zamo.” You correct yourself through your quivering lips.

The knot around the back of your head loosens and she stands up off the bed. She pulls the fabric from your eyes and you squint to try and readjust to the lighting in the room. There’s a large candle burning on the bedside table flicking streams of light into her face.

She’s standing at the foot of the bed with her weight shifted onto one foot. Her black leather boots stretch up to the middle of her pale thighs just below the hem of her black lace dress. Under her dress is a black leotard that hugs her curves. She’s wearing a long, lace shrug with fringe. On the bed in front of her is a black, leather flogger. You’re in awe of her and your breath hitches.

“Please, Miss Zamo.” You moan and press your thighs together again while chewing on your lip. Her plump, red lips turn up sweetly and she starts to sashay towards you. Her tongue runs over her bottom lip and she slowly slides the shrug off her shoulders. She tosses it to the corner of the room; she comes to a stop at your bedside and crouches down. She rests her elbows on the bed and props her head up into her hands.

“What do you want, shlyukha?” Her nails draw circles against your stomach as she flashes her beautiful smile. She bats her long lashes at you, there’s shimmery turquoise shadow swept across her eyelids. Her hand grabs onto your jaw and yanks it up to her face as she leans in, “Ty ne mozhesh’ kontrolirovat’ sebya?” She picks up the satin that was wrapped around your head and pushes it into your mouth. She presses her lips to yours and shoves your head back down on the bed when she stands again.

Her nails rake down the side of your leg as she returns to the front of the bed. “Don’t move.” Her blue eyes narrow at you. She stares at you expectantly and her fingers drum against her hip. “Do you understand?” One perfect eyebrow rises as she purrs in her Russian accent.

You nod quickly and she smiles at your response, “Good girl.” She kneels onto the bed and stalks toward you. Her tongue runs over her red lips before she lowers herself between your legs. Her arms slide under your legs and her nails dig into your ass as she jerks you closer to her face. The satin on your wrists pull and your hands start to ache, you close your eyes at the pain and try not to move. Her mouth is inches from your mound; you can feel her hot breath against your throbbing clit. Your toes curl in anticipation and her nails drag against your ass again.

You’re almost sore from how aroused you are, you feel the wetness from your core leaking out of you. “Chto ya budu delat’ s vami, vy delayete tekoy besporyadok.” She lowers her mouth and keeps her gaze locked on you. Her sharp tongue runs slowly from your entrance up to your clit. She laps at you a few more times before pushing the tip of her tongue inside of you.

You clench down on the satin in your mouth as your eyes roll back. Her tongue pushes deeper still, you can hear her breathing get heavier. She pulls her tongue out of you and moves her mouth up to your clit. Her lips wrap around it and she suckles gently at it. You can’t help but moan and toss your head from side to side. Her pale eyes narrow at you and her nails sink deep into your backside and your moan turns into a cry.

She swirls the tip of her tongue around your clit as she sucks. You feel that tension build in your core and your toes start to curl, you bite into the fabric and hold your breath. She pulls her face away from your pulsing core and she’s back on her knees again. You cry at the sudden loss of stimulation and your legs quiver. Her hand comes down hard against the inside of your thigh to leave a stinging mark. Your face pinches at the pain.

“Patience, kukla. If you’re a good girl you will get what you deserve.” All of her R’s are rolling now as she slips deeper into her thick Russian accent. She straddles you and you can feel her bulge pressing between your legs. She leans forward to rest her hands on either side of your head; her long, blonde hair is brushing against your face. “Are you going to be good?” Her tongue runs over her teeth, her face is an inch from yours now and her hot breath is blowing against your lips. Her eyes flutter shut as she closes the gap between you and captures your lip between her teeth. She pinches harder and you yelp, she purrs and lets your lip go; her teeth close around the satin and she pulls it out of your mouth.

Her lips crash into yours dominantly. She moans and pushes her tongue deeper into your mouth, you’re moaning back and you lift your head off the bed to reciprocate. She grinds her length into your mound and you see stars. Your tongue enters her mouth; you taste cigarettes and your wetness in her mouth. She bites down on your tongue hard enough to draw blood; her eyes are rolling back into her head as she deepens the kiss. She pulls back breathing heavily and sits back down on your hips.

She brushes the hair out of her face and grabs your chin in a vice grip. “Say ‘krasnyy’.”

“K-krasnyy.” You manage between pants. She tilts her head to the side with a smile.

“Good girl. Use it if you need it.” Her nails run against the underside of your jaw making you shiver. She drifts down your body until she’s kneeling between your feet. She lifts your legs into the air and holds your ankles with one hand. Her fingers wrap around the handle of the black flogger and your breath hitches. The tendrils of leather brush against the backs of your legs and bring goosebumps to the surface. The sensation is gone as quickly as it came, there’s a long pause and you tilt your head forward to look down at her. The leather snaps against the backs of your thighs and you arch your back off the bed while kicking your legs.

“Jesus, Kat’! What the fuck!” You blurt out quickly and immediately regret it. Her eyes cut to you and she throws your legs to the side. Her heels click against the hardwood floor and she’s got her hands around your wrist to undo the restraint; you roll out your joints out as the clicking travels to the other side of the bed. Your other hand is freed but her pointed, black nails are digging into your arm as she yanks your hands together over your head. The satin tightens again to tie both of your hands together.

“If you’re going to act like a bad girl then I’ll treat you like one.” She pulls you onto your front and wraps an arm under your stomach to force your ass into the air. The flogger comes down again across your tailbone and you cry into the pillows. “What do you say?”

“I’m sorry, Miss Zamo.” You speak into the pillows and it muffles your voice.

She slaps your ass and the sting runs up your spine. “What was that, devushka?”

You push onto your elbows, “I’m sorry, Miss Zamo. It won’t happen again.”

“You’re right. It won’t.” She growls and the flogger strikes you again; you fall forward and your toes curl. The pain is gradually subsiding and you feel your core dripping again. “Ty takoy nuzhdayushchiysya, kukla.” You hear the flogger thump against the floor and you breathe a sigh of relief. One slender finger presses between your folds and your walls tightens, you moan into the sheets.

“Up.” Her voice is harsh and her arm pulls you to the edge of the bed. She guides you to the floor and you kneel on the hardwood, your head is lowered as you try desperately to calm your breathing, your clit is throbbing painfully between your legs and you squirm to try and rub your thighs together.

The toe of her boot hooks under your chin and she pushes your head up to look at her. You can see her length straining against the fabric of her outfit, her eyes are burning into yours and her chest is rising and falling rapidly.

“Vy ne mozhete otdokhnut’, vam nuzhno rabotat’ na eto.” She reaches under her dress and undoes the snaps on the crotch of her leotard. Her cock springs free and lifts up the hem of her skirt. Your mouth is on her before she can say a word, you push your head into her to take as much of her length as possible. Her breath hitches and her hands weave into your hair. You moan around her large cock and her grip tightens on the back of your head. You hollow your cheeks and rub the tip of your tongue against the underside of her dick as you move your lips up and down her shaft.

You look up at her and her plump lips are parted; she’s panting now, each breath out is accompanied by a soft moan. You close your eyes and force her entire length into the back of your throat; you feel her dip as her knees go weak. She jerks your head back and you wince at the pain, she pulls you up on your feet by your arm and shoves you onto the bed. You’re lying on your back with your face flushed and your chest heaving. You slowly spread your thighs for her.

Her facade is slipping as she stares at you; her eyes are heavily lidded with lust. She moves to situate herself between your legs and you feel the head of her cock sliding between your folds, you moan and bite your lip. She reaches a hand down to guide herself to your entrance. Her mouth falls open as she pushes into you; her hands clamp around the restraints on your wrists and wrench your arms over your head. She starts to pound mercilessly into you; nearly pulling out and then pushing in until she bottoms out. Her other hand grips your thigh, her sharp nails nearly break the skin as she forces your leg to wrap around her hip. She thrusts deeper in this new position and pounds into your tightened core.

“Yes, Katya! More!” You yell while throwing your head back into the bed.

Her hand wraps around your throat and squeezes while she keeps up her brutal pace. “What’s my name, lyubimets?” Her hand slides up towards your chin to cut off your breath. She holds you there for a moment before loosening her grip again. You gasp and your clit jumps.

“Yes, Miss Zamo, I want more.” You arch your back up to her and expose your neck. The coil in your stomach is starting to tighten and burn; you bite your lip and let your eyes roll back.

“Ty takoy zhadnyy.” She tuts, her teeth sink into the side of your neck and it shoots lightning down your spine. Your other leg wraps around her waist. With each thrust she bottoms out, slamming painfully into the walls of your core. With her hand around your neck she tilts your head back up to face her and she pushes her tongue between your lips. She groans into your mouth and pulls away. Your foreheads are pressed together as you move in unison. Her red lip is pinched between her teeth, you arch your back to let her push even deeper into you.

  
“Y/N, da, yebat’.” Her Russian accent is breaking. Her thrusts are stuttering as she pants harder. She tightens her grip on your throat again and you’re so close. She bites into the side of your neck again and you’re coming undone beneath her. Your nerves are livewires as you squeeze your legs around her waist. You’re screaming her name, making it echo off the bedroom walls. Your core pulses around her cock and she captures your lips again; she’s breathing into your mouth when she finally starts to writhe.

“Yes, Y/N! Da lyublyu!” You can feel her throbbing inside of you as she cums, her eyes flutter closed while she comes down from her climax. She kisses you softly and sighs; her muscles go limp and she leans into you. She flops over on her side; her hair is a rat’s nest and her lipstick is smudged across her face.

“Are you still alive? I mean, if you’re not it’s okay, I’m into it.” Her accent is gone completely and she turns her head to look at you with a breathtaking smile; her chest is heaving.

“Barely, Jesus, Kat’.” You’re gasping for breath and smiling at her.

“That’s unfortunate, I wanted to inherit your life savings.” She sniffs.

“What life savings?” You try to wriggle your way out of the restraints but they won’t give. “Would you, Mom?”

She rolls onto her side and drums her fingers against the sheets, “What’s in it for me?” She purrs and runs her tongue over her teeth.

“I won’t strangle you in your sleep.” You retort flatly.

“Well that’s not a very good trade. I was hoping for an early death.” She pouts and draws circles on the bed with her fingernail.

“I think it’s too late for you to have an early death.” You smile sweetly.

“You’re a cunt, Brenda.” She’s reaching over your head to undo the knots in the satin.

“I know. By the way, where the fuck did you get a flogger?” You stiffly bring your arms down and roll onto your side.

“Violet. Bitch took my crown so I took something from her.” She rests her hand on your ribs.

“You didn’t stand a chance; she can’t take something that wasn’t going to be yours, Miss Glamazonian Airways.” She gasps and clutches her padded chest; you burst out into laughter and pull yourself off the bed. Pain shoots through your backside and you reach back to feel the welts on your ass. Her hands are clamped over her mouth as she stares wide-eyed at your ass.

“I didn’t think it would leave that much of a mark.” She cries through her hands, you pick up the flogger and shake it at her.

“When I get back you are so fucked.”

“Do you promise, Mother?” She bats her long lashes at you and you throw the flogger at her.

“Tell Chachki she can have her tool back. She can come and pick up her flogger while she’s at it.” You call from the bathroom.


End file.
